


31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #27

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: 31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style [11]
Category: Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, 31 Days of Porn Uglywettie Style, Biting, Dominance, Dominant!Carver, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Impact Play, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Stoking the Thirst, Teasing, clever banter leading to great sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: After a struggle, the police psychologist gets Detective Carver to open up about some of what's on his mind. It turns out, it isn't all angst.





	1. Chapter 1

She walked into his office and sat down. It was a minute before he looked up from his computer screen. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“What?” he said.

“Are you done looking busy? You didn’t show up for our appointment. Again.”

He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands in his thick hair. “Because the whole arrangement is a waste of time.”

“Waste of  time or not, the captain wants it to happen, so it will,” she said. She sat up and crossed her legs, reaching down for something in her briefcase.

“I have things to do. I have to interview a person of-“

“-That can wait half an hour,” she said. Her face was set in stone.

He stood, about to grab his trench, but she popped up, plucked the coat from his fingers and threw it on the desk.

“This power play is precisely what’s gotten you in trouble,” she said. “Twenty minutes, and I can sign you off. We don’t have to see each other again.” She looked up at him, her dark eyes struggling not to evince her irritation. Despite it all, she was attractive, in her way. It wasn’t obvious at first glance, but once you saw her in a certain light, it hit you.

He decided he liked her irritated. He grabbed his coat and walked around her, intent on walking out. As his hand touched the knob, he heard her whisper something.

 _Asshole._  

He was used to being called names. In fact, he was sure it was good sport at the station, but always out of earshot. He turned quickly enough to see her rolling her eyes. His eyebrow came up.

“What did you call me?”

Her face reddened, but her expression was set.

“I wouldn’t have to call you anything if you just let me do my job,” she said, smoothing down her skirt. She was angry now, because he'd made her mask slip. Why did he get such a perverse pleasure out of getting under her skin?

“Psychology is bullshit,” he said, but he sat down by the door. “And I’m fine. A bit stressed, but that’s normal, right?”

She leaned on his desk. He sat, his fingers laced and between his legs for protection. It was a common position for men like him.

“You tell a lot with your expressions,” he said. “Your poker face is crap.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “And what does my face say?”

“That you want to be here about as much as I do,” he said.

“You’re not an easy man to catch,” she said. “The captain’s losing his patience.”

His face scrunched up. “Why does he even insist on doing this now? I have more important things to do. If you haven’t noticed, a boy’s been murdered.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Because you’re an angry trash fire of a man, Emmett,” she said.

“Don’t call me that.”

“An angry trash fire?”

“I don’t even know what that means. _Emmett_. I don’t like it.” He frowned.

“It says a lot,” she said.

“It says my father had shitty taste in names,” he said.

“Had. Is he gone?”

“He’s dead. Over a decade ago, and good riddance too.”

He expected her to start slavering at the father talk like every other psychologist he’d ever spoken to, but she remained a vision of stillness.

“Ellie said you’ve been collapsing on the job. Struggling. Physically.”

His knuckles turned white. “Like I said, stress.” He was surprised she didn’t ask more about his father. It was bizarre.

“Stress doesn’t make you nearly pass out into the water while chasing someone,” she said.

He shrugged. “I dunno. I haven’t been getting much sleep.” That much was true.

“I can refer you to a doctor who can help with that, if it’s an ongoing problem,” she said.

“I don’t do that shit,” he said.

“What? Go to doctors?” Her eyes moved from his restless hands up to his face. He looked haggard with exhaustion. There were bruise-dark shadows underneath his eyes, and he looked like he had not shaved in days. “It wouldn’t hurt to get checked out.”

He looked at the wall, and she took in his profile. The man scowled. Always. But even the fierce expression didn’t completely hide the fact he was handsome. His lower lip poked out in a frustrated pout. She imagined herself walking to him, bending over to suck, then bite it. His stubble would tickle, but his saliva might be sweet and his mouth, deliciously hot-

“Aren’t you going to ask about my father?” he said.

She sat on his desk. “If you want to talk about him, I'll listen. It's up to you.”

“I don’t,” he said. His hands rubbed his knees.

“Then don’t,” she said. “How’s your daughter?”

He stiffened. “How do you know about her?”

“It’s in your file,” she said. “Is she supposed to be a secret?”

“No. I just don’t remember mentioning her here,” he said. “She’s fine.” His shoulders slumped.

“Fine?”

He looked at her, and her expression was generic mask of sympathy. She wasn’t trying to hurt him, but still, he prickled.

“Actually, I don’t know. She lives with her mother, and she never answers her phone,” he said. His voice was a tired drone.

“Most teenagers rarely talk these days. It’s all text and Facebook and Insta stories,” she said.

“Insta _what_?”

“Instagram. They record little movies and send them to their friends. It’s all the rage,” she said.

“Weird. I just want to talk to her, know how she’s doing without having to sign onto something. I pay the bill, but she can’t answer her phone? Pfft,” he said. He pouted again. It was getting to be an irresistible sight.

“Were you close when she was smaller?” she asked.

“I worked a lot, so I wasn’t home so much. Weird hours - you know.”

She nodded.

“Its the same old story. I missed a play. Or a birthday party, or a swim meet. It killed me, but this job isn’t easy. It demands so much of me it’s hard to just go home and turn off. I tried, but I’m not so good at poker face either. I can’t act happy if I’m not. I can’t smile if I don’t want to. It’s a fucking curse,” he said. His voice was high with emotion.

She was still, her eyes focused on him.

“I tried, though. Out of love. For a while, but it didn’t work. And now, she isn’t even bothered to answer her phone. I have a longstanding relationship with her voicemail greeting.”

“Have you ever tried talking to her like you talked to me?” she said.

“Huh?”

“Telling her your thoughts like you just told me.”

Again, he shrugged. “Naw. I don’t need to burden her with all that.”

“Who’s to say your feelings are a burden to someone else?” she said. “You? That’s not fair, is it?”

“You’re confusing me,” he said.

“I’m saying that isolating did you no favors before, and isn’t doing it now. She’s a young woman. I have a feeling she can handle a grown up relationship with her father.”

“What does that mean?” he said.

“It means if you want to develop a relationship with her, you’ve got to give a little more than the baseline stuff. You don’t exist in her world just to pay her bills, or keep her fed. You are the first man she ever loved, and she needs you. Talk to her. Try her. Seek her out if she’s not responding to voicemail messages. Show her she’s one of the most important people in your life.”

“She is the most important person in my life,” he said softly.

“Telling me here in this office is a start, but it’s not worth a thing if you don’t show her. With actions, beyond the-“

“-beyond the baseline stuff,” he finished, and nodded. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was good. It was nice to show someone the gnarled thread of his thoughts. Her legs were crossed. Her shoe came off, and swung from her polished big toe. It was a comfortable, carefree gesture. it didn’t mean to be erotic, but still, blood rushed to his groin.

“By the way, are you seeing someone?” she asked, looking at the file on her lap.

“I’m divorced, and not interested,” he said.

She gave him a disarming smile that made him blush. “I wasn’t asking you out, Carver. Sex helps alleviate stress. It’s science.”

“Ah. Are we even supposed to be talking about that?” he said. His voice was a bashful growl.

“Like I said before, we can talk about anything.”

“Well, I’m not talking about _that_ ,” he said. His pout was distracting.

“There’s nothing to talk about, then,” she said, nodding.

He scowled at her, but it only made her tremble even more with restrained laughter.

“That’s not professional,” he said.

“Neither is prepositioning someone during a session, and yet you thought that of me.”

He harrumphed.

“Let’s call it even,” she said. He was still blushing.

“By the way, does that happen often out on the job?” she asked. “That brush off sounded practiced.”

“Sometimes,” he lied. It never happened.

“With suspects?”

He rubbed his nose and raked his fingers through his hair. “I apologize for jumping to conclusions,” he said. “And no. It doesn’t sometimes happen. It never happens.”

“That’s good. They’re afraid of your fierce scowl,” she said. “Has that become your resting face?”

“What face?” He scowled up at her. Her lips quivered with mirth.

“That,” she said, pointing at his face. “Did you practice in front of mirror to get it right?”

He stood up and tugged on his tie. “Now that can’t possibly be professional,” he said. She giggled. His indignation melted to begrudged amusement at her laughter. It wasn’t cruel, it was sweet.

“Not very much, detective, but I couldn’t help it,” she said. She looked at him and smiled. “In any case, you make it work for you. It’s good. Quite scary.”

“That’s the point,” he said. “I’m a miserable bastard. It’s my thing.”

She shook her head. “Although you might describe yourself as such now, misery should never be your thing. It’s not a character trait. You deserve better.”

“What do you know about what I deserve?” he said. Her easy kindness made him feel guilty for the way he treated her earlier.

“Because you’re a human being. A detective, out in the world cleaning up all the filth on the streets. It takes its toll on your peace of mind, but you do it for the greater good. If that’s not nobility, I don’t know what is.”

“Noble,” he sniffed. “Sure.” He rolled his eyes.

“You just told me you sacrificed time with your family for the greater good. It’s not too late to make up with your daughter. Although such things are inevitable in jobs like yours, time with the people who love you cannot be expendable. You need that strong nucleus of love to protect you from the ugliness you’re exposed to every day. Even if you have to leave early, or delegate-“

He groaned.

“Yes, Carver, delegate,” she said, giving him a pointed look, “There is nothing more important than keeping those bonds strong and healthy.  It’s worth everything, because if not, the filth is all that’s left.”

He frowned.

“There’s no one here,” he said, so softly she didn’t catch it.

“What’s that?” she said, leaning forward. Her eyes were still sympathetic, but it didn’t look practiced anymore. She was actually looking at him.

She was beautiful.

His eyes drifted to the wall clock over her shoulder.

“The half hour’s up,” he said. She bounced off his desk and picked up her briefcase, a oxblood leather bag that was almost painfully tasteful. She extended her hand. He stared at it for a full five seconds, then shook it slowly.

“Good job, Carver,” she said. “But we still have work to do.”

He let go. “But not today,” he said, and walked out without looking back. She stared as he crossed the bullpen, a full head taller than everyone there. He took his cell from his pocket and dialed someone, scowling. Everyone quieted until he disappeared out the front door.

She smiled.

* * *

 The bar at the Crestview Inn was jumping, but mostly with visiting press.

He frowned as he worked his way through the crowd blocking the stairs, but someone caught his eye. It was the psychologist. He squinted, trying to remember her name. Something with a sh- sound. Shonda. Shonna-

“Shannon!” someone walked up to her, a muscular dark man with a deep v sweater. He gave her a hug, wrapping both arms around her and pressing his body to hers.

Was that her man? She had no ring, but it could still be serious-

The man stepped out of the hug, and into the arms of a taller man with red hair. They kissed.

Nope. Gay.

He looked around, and she was gone. Hm. He liked her face. It made the room brighter.

“Carver.” She stood beside him, a glass of wine in her hand. “Did you talk to the person of interest?” she said, sipping. Her cheeks were already rose with drink.

“I don’t talk about those things,” he said. He looked toward the stairs, but his feet didn’t move.

“It’s only nine. You already gonna hit the hay?” she said.

“Hit the hay?” he repeated, shaking his head.

“I come from solid Iowa stock, detective. I have all sorts of down home truisms to impart, if you let me.”

“Eww,” he said.

She threw back her head and laughed. Most women’s lips would wobble at his rudeness. Strangely, she just found it amusing.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” she said, turning to walk away.

“Iowa. Where even is that?” he asked. She turned, giving him a smile.

“I used to ask myself that all the time, growing up,” she said. “Every single day. But can you believe I miss it now?”

“No,” he said.

“There, the ocean is green and gold,” she said. “And although it invites you in, you’ll never drown.”

He looked in her eyes, and his expression softened. His frank perusal did not make her wither. In fact, she glowed with it.

“Green and gold?” He leaned against the wall.

“Corn. Wheat. And grass as far as the eye can see. It’s flat as a pancake, so you see really far. The long long grass swallows you to the waist, and whispers against your legs when you walk.”

“I don’t like grass. I’m allergic to it.”

She finished her wine. “So am I. But it’s too beautiful for me to care,” she said. “It tickles your fingertips, and hides you when you don’t want to be found. You can lay down, and you’re an invisible island.”

“Must come in handy for the high schoolers,” he said without thinking.

“You can’t begin to imagine,” she said, winking at him. “But, it’s a double-edged sword. It rustles at every movement. You can’t hide any vigorous activity for long.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Are you hitting on me?” he said.

“We’re having a conversation, Carver. Do you think every woman who says more than three words to you wants to fuck?”

His body reacted to the word coming out of her mouth. He asked because he wanted her to say yes. She didn’t seem afraid, or annoyed by him. Women like that were rare. And she was beautiful, and he wanted her to keep talking, and listening. But the crowd was pissing him off. He looked toward the stairs.

“I’m gonna get another glass of wine,” she said, giving him an out again.

“Did you go to college in Iowa?” he said.

She walked to the bar eight feet away, and the bartender topped her up. She was surprised to see he didn’t move. She walked to a more private corner of the hallway, where they could hear each other. She leaned against the wall this time. She wanted to look up at him, know that he could only see her. She liked his gaze. It was honest.

“No. I went to the University of Texas,” she said. “Go Longhorns.”

“Did you like Texas?”

“It’s … something else,” she said. “Like a whole ‘nother country. But beautiful. I nearly got bitten by a rattlesnake once in Amarillo. Luckily, I had my boots on.”

“Really?” he said. He put his hand on the wall over her shoulder and leaned into her.

“Oh yeah. And by nearly, I mean, it bit through three layers of leather and canvas and soaked my sock with its venom. One of the fangs scratched me the tiniest bit, and my ankle was swollen for weeks,” she said. She arched against the wall. Her lips parted.

“Impressive,” he said.

“The doctor said it’s a one in a million thing. That I’m a very lucky woman.” She bit her lip, not breaking eye contact with him. She smelled of wine and perfume.

“He did?”

She rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t a he. _Sexist_.” She hissed. He moved his hand and looked away, blushing. Her laughter made his hackles go up.

“It was a joke, Carver. But it was a she.“ He looked at her, working his jaw. Despite his irritation, he couldn’t hide the fact the corners of his lips were twitching.

“Ha! Another expression. Does it hurt?”

He rolled his eyes, but moved in front of her again. She dared to grab his tie. It whispered between her fingers as she pulled down to the tip.

“Anyway, my ex chopped off its head with a machete before it got free. He took the skin.”

“Yeah?” He scrunched up his nose.

“He made it into a belt, and gets to tell the story about the time he bravely saved his ex by chopping off the wily snake’s head. I just have the scar. And the rattle.”

She lifted her leg, wobbling dangerously. He grabbed her arm and put it on his shoulder. She showed her right ankle. There was a darkened knot of scar tissue right above the joint.

“It’ll never go away - the venom ate my flesh,” she said. “It was the most pain I’ve ever felt.”

He touched it gently. “It’s pretty gross.”

“I know. But I don’t hide it. The story works too well.”

“For what?” he said.

“It got you to touch me,” she said.

He guffawed. “Clever.” It was.

She chased his gaze. “Do you want to see my good luck charm?” she asked. The way she said it made his blood hot. It had been so, so long.

“Are you hitting on me now?” he said, but not so fiercely.

“By offering to show you a rattlesnake rattle at my house, which is a mere two blocks away, after 10 pm?” She put her glass on a nearby table and plucked her coat from a rack by the door. He stood there, watching her every movement as she put it on, smoothed it, and tied the belt around her waist. She opened the front door. He took a step forward - he didn’t want the night to end yet.

“Are you coming?” she asked, and walked out. He looked around, then caught up to her. The night was chilly, but she was fortified by wine and hormones. Her walk was unhurried. Her confidence was intimidating.

She smiled and put her hands in her coat pockets. “You came. I’m glad.”

He nodded at a passing couple. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“I thought you would scowl and run up the stairs, indignant,” she said. Her heels scratched on the sidewalk. It was a nice sound. Proprietary, since she walked with him.

“Run? Naw. Saunter? Maybe, then walk into my cold little room and growl ‘another one bites the dust' as I crack a cold one,” he said.

She laughed again, another whole body laugh that warmed him. Was he that funny?

They turned left at the light and walked into a neighborhood lined with slumbering oaks. Most of the bungalows were dark, except the odd bedroom window. It was a family neighborhood. Wind chimes tinkled somewhere, anachronous in the winter chill. But still, it was magic.

“I’m just six houses down,” she said, pointing.

“Wind chimes,” he said. “In February.”

She beamed. “They’re mine.The sound helps me sleep,” she said.

“Oh,” he said. He stared at her, and nearly stumbled over a child's bike laying on the pavement. She grabbed him before he fell and giggled into his ear.

“I should be the one stumbling, after three glasses of wine,” she said. Her breath was hot and fragrant against his cheek. His hands rested on her hips. Her eyes were deceptively clear, despite her drinks. He wanted to touch her face, feel its wine-warmth. He wondered whether her saliva would be sour with it. He wanted it to be, and he could kiss her till she was sweet, and panting for him, her tongue swirling hungrily around his like a teenager’s.

He missed that - being drunk on kisses.

“Carver.”

He was so deep in thought he didn’t realize he had pulled her to him, and his mouth was just inches from hers.

“Where were you?” she asked, her hands on his shoulders. She didn’t try to break free. Her leg moved against his. Now they were hip to hip. She felt him against her and smiled, slowly. “There you are.”

Her lips were unpainted, and deliciously full. He couldn’t resist. He pressed his mouth against hers. He licked her lower lip - not a timorous flick of the tongue, but a slow, wet lick - then sucked it. She shivered. He looked at her with hooded eyes, then traced her cupid’s bow with his tongue.

She did taste of wine.

His hand moved down to the swell of her ass. The wind blew, making the bare branches of the tree beside them creak. He squeezed. She whimpered. His other hand moved up her body - past her ribcage, moving around the luscious curve of her breast, caressing her neck, to her face, where she was hot. He hoped the heat wasn’t only the drink. He rubbed her saliva-wet lips with the pad of his thumb. They throbbed gently as she licked it shiny, then bit. He pulled it out of her mouth and shook his head.

“No biting,” he said, and traced her lips again. His cock twitched at the velvet heat of her tongue. Her eyes closed as his tongue replaced his thumb, and he licked again, flicking his tongue against the tip of hers. Her breath was hot on his lips. She lunged to kiss, but he moved away.

He pulled up her coat. He caressed her ass, then squeezed hard enough to ache. He was testing her. She arched into his touch, her brow furrowed with desire. She breathed into his face as he pushed his thumb past her lips and deep in her mouth. He was hard now, on his way to aching. But he didn’t want to get too excited without knowing whether she would have him his way.

It had been too long for it to be any way else.

She sucked his thumb, her eyes restless behind her closed eyelids. Her tongue undulated on him. She moaned. The wind howled.

He pulled up her skirt until he felt flesh, then caressed up the inside of her thigh. When he felt damp heat, he pinched. She shivered again, and leaned against him. He moved up, and his fingers touched wet cloth. Not damp. Not moist.

Wet.

He growled and kissed her, hard, hungrily. He pulled the cloth aside and whimpered into her mouth as he felt slick, hot flesh. He would sink his fingers into her to the knuckle, have her against the naked oak if she let him-

The porch lights came on in the house in front of them, a warning.

She giggled into his mouth, then went running, pulling him after her. She was fast, and his heart was already rushing with arousal. There was a flash of pain as they rushed by houses, and just as he was seeing grey at the edges of his vision, she ran up a sidewalk and into a bungalow with dark blue shutters and a wraparound porch.

“Home sweet home,” she said, pulling her keys out and opening the door. But he didn’t follow. He leaned against the porch railing, eyes closed. Sweat beaded his brow, despite the cold.

“Carver?” she said, rushing to him. She caressed him, then checked his carotid pulse. It was too fast.

“Come on,” she said, guiding him inside and to the sofa in her living room. "Let me get you some water.”

She brought him a glass from the tap and sat down beside him. No man who is reasonably fit should get so winded after running 100 feet. It wasn’t normal. He drank the water and lay his head back, waiting for the feeling to pass. It was only after his heart slowed that he was aware of her presence. She stared at him, eyes soft with concern.

“You okay? Do you need anything else - I can take you back in my car, if you like,” she said, already getting up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to sitting.

“I’m fine. Just a bit excited,” he said, smiling at her. The pain had faded to a tightness he knew would pass … if he didn’t exert himself. He looked at her kiss-swollen lips and sighed. He brought his hand near his nose, then sucked his fingers. She was delicious. And it had been so long. Gemma had made him feel like a fool, but now he was glad she had rejected him. It would be awkward to bring another woman there if they had sex.

She put her hand on his wrist. She knew what he was doing.

“Shannon,” he said, his eyes still closed. “Get on my lap.”

“Maybe you should rest,” she said, but she was already pulling her skirt up.

He patted his thighs. “Get on my lap.”

She gave him an amused look. She had called it at first sight. Dominant. 

“Bossy, are you?” she said as she straddled him.

His hands moved up her thighs, squeezing. He groaned as he reached her ass. He pulled her against him. His erection was coming back. She loosened his tie and took it off.

“Don’t you want to see my lucky-“ his hand found her pussy, and he rubbed her quiet. His other hand went down the front of her panties to rub her clit. He was massaging her from both sides and it was

“Delicious,” she said out loud, moving her hips to the rhythm he established. His fingers pressed against her opening, rubbing, but not entering. He caressed her clit, a slow, four finger gesture that made her want to cry. She wrapped her arm around his neck and moaned. He finally leaned forward, and his breath warmed her cheek.

“Doesn’t that feel good?” he said in her ear, then bit the lobe softly.

She moaned and nodded.

His fingertips caught on her opening. She wanted them inside her. Fingers, tongue, cock, nose. Anything. How did he make her feel this so easily?

“Yeah?” His voice was so soft, but the growl at the base was everything. He slid one finger into her, curled it, then withdrew. And still, his other hand plucked at her clit like a harp. He kissed her cheek, sucking at her firm flesh. The graze of teeth against her neck made her pulse against his fingers. He chuckled, then bit. She cried out and drenched his hands.

He was one of her kind. It made him eager, and he sat up and grabbed her ass, kissing her again. He bit her lips, then sucked them, then bit harder. She opened up to him, letting her head fall back.

He slapped her ass, first one cheek, then the other, then squeezed, hard, growling into her mouth.

She shivered and arched.

“Do it again,” she whispered into him. “Harder. Please.”

“Oh yeah?” he said. He pulled off her blouse. Her nipples poked through the silk of her bra, and he bit down, sucking through the cloth. She buried her hands in his hair and ground into him. He struggled with the hook of her bra.

“Let me,” she said, and got off him.

“Where you going?” he said, and reached for her. She turned around and unzipped her skirt. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. She pulled her panties off, and they trailed wetness down her thigh. She kicked them across the room. He put his hands on her hips. His legs brushed against the outside of her calves as he sat up.

“Show it to me,” he said, his breath hot on her ass. She bent, slowly, and arched until her swollen cunt peeked between her thighs.

“Ahhhh, you’re a good girl,” he said. His words warmed her pussy lips. He rubbed his prickly cheeks against the tender skin of her ass. He groaned and bit, then slapped. She trembled.

“You want more?”

“ _Yes_.”

He licked the dripping wetness from her pussy lips and pulled her onto his lap, moving her so she lay across his lap. He fondled her pussy, spreading her copious wetness on her as he slid two fingers in her mouth again. She whimpered and sucked beautifully, eyes closed in ecstasy.

“I want to spank you.” he said, watching her. The color was high on his cheeks again. He was feeling no pain.

She nodded, unwilling to stop sucking.

“But have you been bad?” he said.

She sat up and straddled him. She pressed her mouth to his ear.

“Real bad. I’ve had naughty thoughts about a man at work. For weeks.” Her hand slid down his belly and she unbuckled his belt.

“Really? Tell me,” he said, letting her touch him.

“He’s mean. And intense. But still, he makes me wet,” she said, pulling off his belt and throwing it over her shoulder. She unbuttoned his pants and reached inside.

“Why?” he said, but put his hand on her back, pressing her to him.

“I want to make him sweat, the mean man,” she said, and wrapped her hand around his cock. “Make him moan for me-“ she bit his lip, hard, and he groaned. She stroked slowly. “and I touched myself, thinking about him.”

“You did?”

She guided his hand to her clit and he rubbed her, panting into her parted lips. She smiled as her hand moved between his legs.

“Uhuh. In my bathroom at work,” she said in his ear.”We’d just spoken and I couldn’t help it. He was so sexy, with his hard look and his soft heart and I sat on the toilet, straddled it, and fucked my hand, hard, until-“

He groaned as she twisted her fist on the head of his cock. “How hard?”

“So hard, and I came, but I still can’t get him out of my mind,” she said, then kissed his neck, nipping at his firm flesh. She found the sweet spot right between neck and shoulder and he sighed. She purred and licked him there.

He gently moved her across his lap again. “We can play for a bit, but I'm about to explode,” he said.

She smirked at him, then took his cock in her mouth, moaning as she sucked him deep.

“Oh no no no,” he said, pulling her away. “Not without permission,” he said. He slapped her ass hard enough to make it jiggle. She parted her legs and sighed.

“Yes,” she said, eying his erect cock with frank lust. “Never without your permission,” she said, and licked her lips. “I deserve a proper spanking.”

 She pulled the coffee table closer and straddled his lap, bending over so her ass was at the level of his chest.

“Oh, you’re a bad, bad girl,” he said, and slapped her again. He watched the welt rise, then slapped her other cheek. She sighed, and wriggled. She was close enough he could simply bow his head and bury his face in her.

“You’re a clever girl, but how well can you ride cock?” he said. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“You want me to show you?” she said, tugging gently at him.

“Yes,” he said.

She popped up. “One second,” she said, and disappeared into a dark hallway. Before he could question it, she was back with a silver packet between her teeth and a towel in her hand. She kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, and moaned as she raked her fingers through his chest hair.

“What’s the towel for?” he asked.

She pulled him to standing, and he kicked off his shoes and pants. She got on her knees and rolled the condom on him, then her mouth moved underneath to suck his balls. She pulled him down to the floor in front of the sofa, where she had placed the folded towel.

“Sit on it,” she said. He did, leaning against the sofa.

“Comfy?” she said, nuzzling his nose. Her mouth rubbed against his, and his gaze was hungry.

She rubbed against him, letting her swollen lips wet him. He sighed, and his brow furrowed. Even this was enough.

She raised her hips and he was inside her. He grunted and squeezed her waist, but he didn’t try to guide her rhythm - he wanted to know her. She pressed herself against him from hip to shoulder as she rode, her arms over his shoulders to grab the sofa for leverage. Her breasts were a delicious pressure against his chest. He squeezed her ass.

“You want me to go faster?” she said, then kissed him. Although he was inside her, the kiss was softer, less hungry than before.

“You can do whatever you want, just as long as you don’t stop, honey,” he said.

“I’m curious,” she said, caressing his lips like he had hers.

“Of what?” he said. He rubbed her clit as she rode. She moaned and kissed him.

She pulled away and bit her lip. “Of how quick I can make you come,” she said. She traced down the bridge of his nose, then kissed the tip. The gesture was intimate, tender. He liked it.

“Try me.” He pinched her clit softly.

She moved his hand and grabbed the the sofa again. She began a deep, rolling rhythm - she was opening up to take all of him. His jaw tightened and he let his head fall back. Her eyes were half closed, glorying in the thickness of him. With each roll, she moaned and bit her fat lower lip. He twitched. She felt it, smiled, and moved a bit faster.

He grunted and put his hands on her waist.

“already twitching?” she said, and kissed his neck. “how about this-” She bounced on him, twisting her hips and tightening around his cock.

“ _holy fuck_.” His balls tightened as he watched her ride, her tits bouncing near his face. How was this happening? He had cursed her existence just hours ago, and now he wanted to breed her like a Lutheran church wife. He would fill her up, then flip her over, and fill her again, then lay her down, and do it again, until she was full to bursting, fragrant with him, dripping-

“call me your sweet girl,” she said. Her head was thrown back and she held on to his thighs as she rode. Her hips snapped back and forth over him, already desperate. “please. say. it-“

He sat up and took her in his arms. She fucked him hard, her hands claws on his shoulder. “say it. please.”

“fuck me, sweet girl. ride my cock harder.”

She cried out and obeyed. Her thigh muscles squeezed around his hips. Her wetness was changing. She was less slick, more liquid. Her pussy was impossibly, enticingly hot.The flush on her face was spreading to her chest. Her nipples were swollen and dark. He tugged on one, then twisted. She moaned and moved his hand to her other breast.

“again please. hurt me.” He twisted, then bit it softly, rolling his tongue on it. She pulled his hair and bucked, and his cock was drenched in her come. He popped out of her and she quivered, groaning low against him. She pressed him inside and fucked him again, although she still twitched. She pressed his face into her neck.

“bite. hard.” He caressed her neck, then kissed. She whimpered, and moved faster. He grazed his teeth on her skin, and she moaned roughly. “yeah. bite. mark me.”

“you want me to mark you?” he said, wrapping his hand around her neck. “I can mark you here,” he said, pinching her ass hard. She bucked and squirted again, trembling against him. He rubbed from her hips to her chest. His cock was wet against her belly.

“i want everyone to know,” she said, then looked at him. “see what we did.” Her eyes made him twitch. “what you do to me.”

How had she gotten into his head so easily? It was maddening.

She tried to get on him again, but he pushed her away gently and got on his knees.

“No more games, honey. Chest to the cushions.”

“Yes.” She kissed him, sliding her tongue deep in his mouth to taste him, then obeyed.

He bent over her and slid inside, and they moaned together.

“You like it best this way,” she said, arching underneath him. "I can tell."  He laced his fingers in hers and thrust root deep. Her mouth opened in a silent cry. 

“You’re a mouthy girl,” he said, and thrust again. 

“take me,” she said. “please.”

He rolled his hips into her. She was twitching, ready to wet him again. He was getting close. “say it again for me.”

“please.”

He licked the shell of her ear and kissed down to the tender seam between neck and shoulder. She bucked against him, trying to quicken his rhythm. He slapped her ass.

“Say it like you mean it, girl,” he whispered in her skin. She smelled so good - like sweat and sex, with a hint of her shampoo. He wanted to spill over already, but he resisted.

“ _please_ ,” she said, and she sounded on the verge of tears. She squeezed his hands and shivered.

It was on.

He sank his teeth into the skin of her neck and fucked her into the sofa. Too soon, she pushed him out with her orgasm and squirted on his thighs but he let go of her hands, grabbed her hips and slid inside her again, thrusting quick and deep.

“that’s it, girl, drown me-”

White motes danced in his vision, and for a second he felt fear. Was it his heart? She reached back to press him to her and he realized it wasn’t his heart, it was arousal.

She scratched gently down his chest. “do it again,” she said. She pulled him down against her again, lacing her fingers through his. He kissed the welt on her neck. It would bruise beautifully. She turned her head to kiss him.

“i wanna try to come with you,” she said.

It was their first time. I would be a miracle. She smiled and moved with him.

“look at me, honey,” she said, letting go of his hand to caress his face. He reached around to rub her clit. She was swollen enough he could pinch it rhythmically as he fucked. Her brow furrowed, but she kept eye contact. Her gaze was intense. Deep.

Arousing.

“i’m close,” he said. She kissed him and guided his hand to caress her just right between her legs. Her jaw tightened.

“oh fuck. that’s it,” she said, nodding at him as he quickened his rhythm. She echoed each thrust, and soon their bodies moved in unison - thighs and hips and arms. It felt amazing to be one so easily. How did she know-

“stay with me, baby,” she said, getting his attention back. Her beautiful eyes were losing focus. She was on the edge.

“i’m gonna come,” he said in her ear, knowing the words alone would electrify her. She shivered underneath him as he fucked into her, feeling his own orgasm building.

“I’m-“ she said, but he swallowed her words with a kiss and grunted into her moaning mouth as they tumbled messily into orgasm together, writhing and panting. He thought it would be the straightforward pleasure he remembered with his wife but she kept going even as they pulsed around each other, making the feeling grow until he was mewling against her neck, sated.

After a few moments to catch their breath, she chuckled underneath him. “You okay now, Carver?” She caressed his neck.

He groaned into her skin. “You’re amazing.”

“Uhuh,” she said, and moved from underneath him and stood. The towel on the floor was wet and wrinkled. She looked at his prostrate form and smiled. She wanted more of him, to kiss his freckled shoulders and look in his eyes - glorious orbs when he didn’t scowl - and hear about his life before Gracepoint.

“I’m going to bed. Would you like to join me?” she said, picking up her clothes from the floor. His flushed face, swollen lipped and humble with orgasm, was breathtaking.

“I think I should go,” he said, but worded it more a question than a statement. “Is this right?”

“Our department doesn’t have a rule against it, if that’s what you’re asking.”

He stood, and despite his height, he looked vulnerable, naked and gleaming in her living room. She really liked that broody jerk.

“I don’t have a rule,” he said, plucking his pants from the floor. She cocked her head to look at him and he blushed, but didn’t shy from her gaze. After years and years of protracted boredom, it was delicious to be looked at with such desire. His limbs sang with it.

“Then come to bed. We deserve a nap after that, don’t you think?” she giggled.

He looked at his pants and bit his lip.

“It’s warm, and so soft,” she said. Her eyes made his skin tingle with fresh heat. “Or, you can walk back to your cold little room. I leave the choice to you.”

“Do you mind if I stay the night?” he asked.

“Why would I ask if I did?” she said. She took the pants from him and took his hand. “Come on, Carver,” she said, pulling him deeper into her home. “I’m excited. You look like an amazing cuddler, too.” She giggled and ran ahead, dipping into her bedroom.

“Too?” he said as he walked in.

She nodded. Her walls were a silvery gray, and the sheets on her big brass bed were dotted with tea roses. She knelt in the center of it, arms extended. He climbed on and took her in his arms, pulling the billowing feather duvet on top of both of them.

She kissed his chest over his heart, then put her head there.

“You didn’t show me your charm,” he said, running her fingers through her hair.

“And yet, it still worked,” she said, drifting into sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver tries his limits with Shannon, seeing how long he can tease and withhold orgasm.

**2 Months Later**

 

7:52 AM

Good morning. Why didn’t you wake me? she texted him.

_How’d you sleep?_

Beautifully.

_That’s why._

 

11:18 AM

I miss you.

_I won’t be in office till this aft_

 

11:43

_Do you hurt?_

yes

…

I loved every sec.

 

12:01

_I can still taste you_

The phone beeped in the middle of a meeting. She saw the text flash on her screen. It took everything to concentrate.

 

1:21

_I’m hungry_

then eat

_can’t. but I’ll be there soon_

what’s here?

_you._

I just wanted to read that.

…

you have a thing for public sex, detective.

 

2:09

_I want to see the bruises. now._

She was reading through a file. She had a session at 2:15, and she needed to be sharp. She tongued his bite on her lip and tasted the ghost of salt. Her hands turned to fists on her desk with arousal. How did he know her so well, so soon?

She went into the bathroom with her phone and dropped her slacks. There were interlocked rings of purple on her ass. Her panties were damp from sitting on them all day. She arched, pointed her phone to the mirror and took a photo.

She clicked **send** and walked back to her office. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

_so pretty. now with your panties on. like i showed you._

She looked at the clock. 2:13. She ran to the bathroom and pulled her underwear up until her cleft nearly swallowed them. She bent to show bruise, wet cloth and swollen seam. Took the photo. Sent. She ran the cold water and pressed her hands to her cheeks.

Her client was surely waiting.

 

3:06

_saw someone leave your office. been in for the last 10 minutes. come here NOW._

 

The chief came in, wanting to talk. She screamed internally.

 

3:44

She nearly ran across the bullpen to his little corner office. The blinds were already closed, but still, there was only a thin layer of glass between her panting moans and the world.

She knocked.

“What?” Salty bastard. But she knew better.

“It’s me.”

He waited five beats. “Come in.”

She walked in and locked the door. He read a file. His coat was off, and his tie loose. He looked at her over his glasses.

“You didn’t need to do that.”

Her heart fell. He saw. He gave her a slow half-grin as she unlocked the door.

“Sit.”

She obeyed. He perused the file.

“The chief wanted to have a chat.” There was an edge of entreaty in her voice that made his jaw tighten. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“Did you…like the photos?” She leaned forward and bit her lip.

“They were okay,” he said. He typed something on his laptop. She stared at his crimson lips. She didn’t know whether to lust or envy. She decided on both. Her mouth watered.

“The real thing is far, far more lovely.” His intense gaze made lust go off like a depth charge beneath her belly button. She whimpered. Her cheeks were hot.

“Come here,” he said, closing his laptop and moving it aside. “Get on your knees.”

She dropped silently beside him. When he turned in his chair, there was a promising bulge between his legs. She exhaled sharply and reached out, but he slapped her hand.

“No touching without permission.” She knew now it was one of his favorite phrases.

“No.”

He spread his legs. Its inviting heaviness made her lick her lips. It had been days since he let her come, since he was inside her. But still, he teased. Constantly. She had learned to take pleasure in the most delicate touch. She put her hand on his knee and caressed up his thigh. His hard muscle made her sigh. He touched himself, over his pants, a slow rub and squeeze that made her hiccup. He sighed and thrust his hips forward. His pants stretched over taut muscle, and she moaned.

He chuckled.

He caressed her face, traced her lips with his cock-warm hand. She sucked his fingers, one by one, swirling her tongue on the tip of each one. That second-hand warmth and the absence of salt would have to do.

“What are you thinking?”

She blinked slowly. “That this is nearly enough.”

He finally guided her hand to his cock. She rubbed him over the cloth. Her hips bucked. His hand went into the hair at the back of her neck and turned to a fist.

“Careful. I haven’t given your permission to come," he whispered into her face.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She let the monstrous wave of desire wash over and past her. Her panties were soaked. He reached into her blouse and pinched her nipple, hard.

She shook. He pinched the other one harder, twisting to bruise. He let out a rusty tomcat purr she felt in her clit.

“I think that’s what we’ll play tonight,” he said. “How many times you can make me come with your titties.”

Her lower lip trembled. He bent to suck it, but did not let her kiss.

“Would you like that?” he whispered in her ear. He put her hand back between his legs, cupping it over him.

“Yes.” He was so deliciously heavy in her hand. She started to vibrate.

“Heavy, hmmm? Full. You want me to empty them on your tits?”

He tugged her into speech. “You can do it anywhere you want.” 

“Anywhere?” He gave her a cheshire grin. His brown eyes gleamed. “Go lock the door.”

She did it and fell back to her knees in front of him. She didn’t touch, but her eyes made him want to punch the air. After four days, she had finally reached the point of single-mindedness.

He touched himself again. Her fingers twitched. She licked her lips.

“What are you thinking now?”

“I don’t know,” she said softly. It wasn’t linear. Just pulsing red and hunger.

“Stand up, lower your pants and bend over the desk. Keep your panties on.”

She did as she was told. The cool, lacquered wood felt good against her burning cheeks.

His chair creaked and he pressed himself against her fully. She nearly cried out. He held her hips down and rubbed. The sigh of cloth against skin made her curl into herself. It took everything not to sit up and…grab him. Wrestle him to the ground, rip at cloth and tear at buttons till she reached flesh and ride him until her brain exploded in white light, but she wondered how far he would take this. For him, she could bear more.

She exhaled.

He stopped and got on his knees behind her. She held her breath.

“Put your hand over your mouth,” he said. “Be silent for me.”

She obeyed.

“That’s so, so lovely,” he said as his hands moved up her thighs and slid underneath her panties to squeeze. 

The heat of his breath on her ass made her whimper.

“Shh, or I stop.”

She bit down on the edge of her palm. The pain would keep her conscious of her surroundings. He pulled down her panties and kissed her, moving from bruise to bruise. They weren’t pecks, but wet, sucking kisses. His tongue swirled over her skin, close to her pussy. She arched. He stopped.

She exhaled. He rubbed his prickle on her, groaning deep deep in his throat, for her to feel more than hear. He started at her inner thighs and moved up to where her cunt peeked from between her thighs, rubbing hard, rhythmically, lips parted. She felt the edge of his tongue on her cleft. She bit down harder to stop from moaning.

Still, he rubbed, and rubbed - there was a hot flick of tongue - a sigh and the edge of his teeth against a fresh bruise -

She rose to the balls of her feet. He pressed her to him.

Her clit peeked from between her lips she was so on and he rubbed his two day beard on her - it felt like electricity, hurt like it and the corners of her eyes were wet with tears - then, suddenly, soft heat, lips and tongue right where it mattered and she saw stars. Her chest contracted. He parted her lips with his thumbs and slid his tongue as far into her as it would go.

Once, with a sigh.

Twice, with a swirl.

Again, with a quiet grunt, and pressed his thumb against her throbbing clit and she couldn’t keep quiet.

He withdrew and sucked his fingers. “You couldn’t follow directions,” he said, with a tinge of regret in his voice. She pulled her pants up with trembling hands. His cheeks were flushed and he had the heavy lidded look she knew was desire, but still, he opened his laptop to start working.

She couldn’t think clearly. Her skin still burned from his caresses. She could take every cock in the Roman army and it wouldn’t sate her.

He felt her thoughts.

“Come here.” He patted his lap, where he was still hard. She sat and put her hand on his cheek. It was hot as hers.

“Kiss me,” she said. He looked at her. His eyes traveled to her lips, rimmed in the cry-sore red that drove him mad. “Please.”

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She licked herself from his lips, but they pressed together when she tried to lick past them. She pressed her forehead to his. Her eyes burned. “ _Please_. I want to taste you.”

She balled up his shirt in her fist. He saw her teethmarks on it - fresh, vicious indentations on her tender flesh - and it took everything not to stop the game. But he slid his tongue in her mouth and let her suck her own sweetness from it. She moved to straddle him, but he held her fast and pulled away.

“I need to work, and so do you. I’ll see you at your house later.”

She stood up, licking his saliva from her lips. “Yes.”

She walked out. He let out a trembling sigh.

 

-To be continued -


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 4 days, Shannon is aching to come, but Carver feels he can push her more before allowing it.

**5:07**

_I’m still hungry because you didn’t follow directions._

I’m sorry.

_You will be_

You promise?

 

**6:04**

_On my way home. I want steak. Ribeye. And that spinach salad you make. And chocolate mousse - NOT store-bought. I will be at your house by 8._

Yes.

 

The butcher was a older white woman with deep furrows on her cheeks. She wore white from head to toe, and there wasn’t any blood on her.

She pointed to some freshly cut steaks. “I’ll have two of those, please. And a pound of sausages.” He would surely want her to make breakfast tomorrow morning.

She weighed and packaged, giving her furtive looks.

Her phone buzzed.

 

_you’re going to pay for messing up lunch, girl. I feel mean tonight._

 

She blushed and put it back in her purse. The butcher handed her the package.

“You a newlywed?” she said. Her accent was full Ozark.

“No, ma’am.” She flashed her bare left hand.

“Hmm. You have that look, though. Thanks.” She walked away to start taking apart a quarter of beef.

She hated grocery shopping and avoided cooking, but ever since they started seeing each other, she fed him. Him telling her what he wanted to eat had developed naturally, and she loved it. She didn’t have to guess at a thing - he asked, she did. And it was the best foreplay she ever lived. She texted him a .gif of her blowing a kiss.

 

_Don’t you dare shower when you get home. It’ll be pointless. Is that clear?_

Yes.

_And put on what I bought you._

 

  **7:27**

She was done with the mousse. She sucked her fingers as she cleaned the rims of the four ramekins she had poured it into. He liked things done with care. The crimson glass glimmered in the candlelight coming from the small dining room table. She moved slowly in the ultra high heels, careful not to slip on the kitchen tile. The shoes were meant to hobble, but she had gotten quite good at standing in them. The pain centered her. The lightweight locks hung off the ankle straps like jewelry, so once she put them on, there was no getting them off until he came. If he came.

But he always did.

She looked into the dining room mirror. The lingerie he bought her was a brand she didn't know. The tags were in French and the silver embroidery looked hand done. He gifted it to her on their two month anniversary, and told her he wanted it to be a tradition.

He liked dressing his girl. And with his taste, she didn’t mind.

The demicup bra barely covered her nipples, and the panties were so french cut her fat cunt lips swallowed the mesh. The lingerie had to be custom - just as soon as she put it on, she knew it was on purpose. She rubbed it deeper into her cleft, feeling his care in the beauty of the gift. She soaked the panties quickly, and caressed her clit through the fabric. Would he give in tonight?

Her eyes watered, and she stopped rubbing. She didn’t want to disobey.

 

**7:52**

_I’ll be there in 10 minutes. did you do what I told you?_

Yes. I can’t wait to feed you x

 

She started on the steaks.

* * *

She was just tossing the salad when he knocked. The shoes prevented her from running, and sweat beaded her brow as she walked to the door. She took a deep breath and opened.

His eyes flashed and he gave her a half smile that made her want to cry. He walked inside and closed the door behind him, pulling her into his arms. He squeezed her ass and bowed to kiss, but barely grazed her lips.

“Smells good,” he said, and let go to walk in the dining room. She followed slowly. He sat down and waited patiently for her to serve him. She put the steaming steak on his plate - pan fried to perfection like he loved - and then, salad. Her breathing quickened with pain. The shoes were brutal. She poured him a Rioja and waited for him to take the first sip.

He fingered the wine glass and looked her up and down.

“You look gorgeous,” he said. She took a step closer. At this distance, she knew he could smell her. She trembled with the need to be touched. He caressed down her flat belly with the tips of his fingers, all the way down to were mesh was swallowed by cunt. He hooked his fingers into the narrow strip and pulled, giving her that same look, with that same half smile. It rubbed against her clit. He pulled her close and kissed her mound, licking the strip of soft hair wet.

Her feet screamed in the shoes.

He bit her pussy lips closed over the wet cloth. She put her hands in his thick hair - oh, she loved his hair - but he stopped, let go, and took a sip of wine.

“This looks delicious. Let’s eat. I don’t want it to get cold.”

She sat by him and started to serve herself the other steak. He put his hand over hers.

“No steak. Just a bit of salad, and water. And later, as much mousse as you can stand.”

She was wrong about him being taciturn. At least, with her. He felt comfortable enough to offload the steady stream of misery he witnessed every day. She was proud that he was on his way to trusting her so completely, and that despite the game, he respected what she had to say. Previous Doms had been so…fake. They mistook cruelty and negligence for dominance, and she had suffered because of it.

Carver wasn’t like that. He was a natural Dom - it wasn’t a contrived thing. The sex was just a delicious consequence of it.

He finished his food and stretched, loosening his tie.

“You’re a great cook,” he said, winking at her."I'm gaining weight."

She wriggled with glee.

“Go get that bottle of Moet from the fridge, sweetheart. I feel like drinking champagne.”

She obeyed, hobbling slowly back to him. She had to concentrate not to whimper with pain.

“I got this for our one month, but we didn’t get time to drink it, did we?”

She shook her head. That night had been a saturnalian fuckfest she wouldn’t soon forget. But he always seemed to top it. He patted his lap. She sat down, putting her arm around his neck.

“Let’s crack this open!” He gave the cork a firm twist and it popped and spilled all over her chest. Bubbles fizzed down her belly and soaked her thighs. He licked it from her skin, slurping at her breasts. She spread her legs, but he stopped and poured himself a glass.

“You look so good-“ he picked her up and set her on the table. She lay back without a word and he dripped the champagne into her belly button. Just as soon as it spilled over, he caught it with the spade of his tongue and sucked the rest of the wine out.

“Where else can I drink it out of?” he said as he pulled off her panties. “I’m thirsty.” It was a growl.

She lifted her knees high to display herself to him. He gave her pussy a wistful look, then dripped champagne on her nipples, which peeked over the cup of her bra. He watched them harden with the cold, then swirled his hot tongue over each. She pulled on his tie and kissed him, sliding her tongue deep in his mouth and wrapping her legs around him. For a few glorious seconds she felt him give in - his hips pressed into her and he moaned. She smiled into his mouth.

He withdrew and slapped her lips firmly.

“Thou shalt not steal,” he said. His kiss-crimson lips made her lick her own. He slid his thumb into her mouth and hooked her cheek with it, opening it wide. She was still breathless with his kisses.

“It’s time for dessert,” he said. “Where’d you put my mousse?”

“In the fridge.”

He brought back the tray and set it beside her. He held up a ramekin to the candlelight.

“That’s tasteful,” he said. “Take off the bra.”

She moved quickly and threw it into a corner.

He scooped most of it out with his fingers, and smeared it all over her chest and belly. She arched at his touch. He tugged on her nipples and twisted, slowly, until she whimpered. He slid his fingers in her mouth for her to clean while unbuttoning his pants. He pressed his erection against her seam. He scooped the remainder out and fed it to her.

“Open wide,” he said softly, and poured champagne into her mouth. She hadn’t swallowed all the mousse, but she closed her throat so she wouldn’t choke. He filled her mouth to overflowing, then sucked it out noisily, groaning. She panted as he licked the chocolate and wine from her lips and chin. He moved down to her chest, but she barely felt his tongue because his cock pressed into her, slowly stretching her opening. She stopped breathing. Every cell was focused on the sensation. Just one more inch and he would be inside her.

He bit her back into the moment, and she cried out and punched the table in frustration. He stopped kissing and shook his head.

“I’m sorry.”

His belly trembled against her thighs. At first, she thought he was angry. But soon, his laughter filled the dining room. She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, which was stained badly with mousse. He grabbed her ankles and and bit softly at the skin around the ankle straps of her shoes, then up her calves. He licked the chocolate from her thighs then stepped back to look at her.

He stroked himself lightly. “You’ve been on my mind all day,” he said. “I’m trying to remain sharp, focused, but all I can think about is eating and drinking you.”

She stared at him. Her eyes moved greedily from his face down to his hips. After days of withholding, it felt like he carried the weight of the world in his hand. He squeezed himself, but it was she who groaned. She sat and and he moved close enough so the tip of his cock slid against her belly. Still, he stroked. He grabbed a handful of her hair with the other hand. Again, all her senses were concentrated on his slippery heat. Her eyes watered with the hair pulling, but her lips moved silently with her lust.

“I can’t hear you,” he said. The head of his cock pressed right above her mound. She let out a trembling sigh.

“I would…” she said, but her voice faded to nothing.

“What?” He stopped stroking himself to stroke her. Her heat made him grunt. He missed her, vibrating underneath him, cunt so wet he wore her more than she wore him at the end of the clinch, so eager it sucked at him like an all encompassing muscular mouth-

“I would suck,” she said in his ear,”Lick. Rub. Stroke. Caress. Bite.  Just let me please you. I can’t do this anymore, I’m going crazy-“

He hooked his finger inside her and rubbed slowly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed deeply into his neck. Her fingers dug into his side.

“Careful, baby.” He slapped her cunt. Not hard enough to hurt, but as a warning.

“I love the way you touch me,” she said, and lay back. 

He pulled up a chair and sat, spreading her wide. She was swollen and messy with wetness. 

“You do not come until I say you can.”

“Yes.”

“You will tell me if you get too close.”

She nodded.

He touched her first, cupping her in his hand. She was hot and so aroused she pulsed as insistently as his own erection. He exhaled.

“You’re so damn delicious, honey,” he said, and traced the delicate folds of her inner labia. There was no chocolate there, but she was sweet. He sucked at the slick softness around her opening, teasing with his lips. He grunted into her.

She trembled and tapped his head. “I’m gonna-“

He lifted his head and slid his fingers in her again, curled them into her sweet spot. She arched and exhaled like a broken accordion.

“Remember what I told you,” he said as he rubbed small, firm circles inside her. He felt her muscles flutter and bowed his head near her, out of habit, lips parted to drink her down, but he hoped she could hold on, just a bit longer, for him. She grabbed two fistfuls of tablecloth and tried to breathe deep. He increased the pressure and sucked her clit, eyes closed, heart beating fast-

She squirmed away. “I can’t do it-can’t-“

He withdrew and she rolled to her side, trembling.

“Come back here. I’m not nearly done with you,” he said in the soft voice he knew was arousing as touch to her.

“Please- that talk- I don’t think-“ she waved her arm weakly.

He pulled her back into position. He caressed her sweaty face and kissed her.

“Do you trust me?” His eyes, so gentle, made her smile through her tears.

“More each day,” she said.

“I’m not done with you yet, baby,” he said, and slid three fingers inside her. She cried out, but didn’t break eye contact. He did the firm flick and twist that would usually have her squirting in seconds. But now, she resisted. Her brow furrowed and she bared her teeth. Sweat made her thighs slippery against his hips.

She began to shake her head. She was on the razor’s edge, but he didn’t feel like being merciful. He wanted to test her.

He caressed the shell of her ear with his lips. “You know, it’s your body. You can come at any time if it aches that bad.”

He succeeded in putting on a condom and replaced his fingers with his cock. She whimpered. Her eyes stared at the ceiling because if she looked at his face, she would not be able to control herself.

“Wouldn’t it feel delicious to come on my cock right now?” he said in her ear. His rhythm was slow and deep.

“yes. yes.” She touched, then caressed his hips, but she didn’t guide. She wouldn’t dare.

He kissed behind her ear and slid into her until her cunt resisted. She let out a low moan. Her cunt twitched around him.

“Then why don’t you?” he said. His rhythm increased. Her energy was just as enticing as her pussy, and he was close just from teasing her.

“Because you said… not to.” Her eyes met his.

Now he twitched dangerously inside her.

“You are a good girl,” he said, withdrawing and kissing her deeply.

He took off the condom and pulled her off the table. He sat down, legs spread wide.

“I want to feed you,” he said, offering himself to her. She fell to her knees and went eagerly for his cock, but he grabbed himself and guided her mouth to his balls. She was thankful just sucking them, smiling into his flesh as his thighs trembled against her hands. He tasted good, faintly salty with the day’s sweat but never dirty, and still with the faraway scent of his cologne.

He finally pressed his cock on her lips, and she whimpered at how wet he was. He wanted her, ached for her, just as she did for him. She sucked him hard but slid her lips soft over him, leaning into the sensation. Soon, she had to slurp the eager saliva from his shaft or she’d drown him in it. Oh, this was better. Here there was not only salt but musky precum and no matter how deeply she sucked or how fast her tongue swirled over the crown of his cock there was always more and it was good, so good-

“Jesus,” he said, letting out a gasping breath. Her mouth was a miracle, and twice as much when she was this horny.

She gently caressed his balls as she sucked, her big, beautiful eyes staring up at him. He grabbed a fistful of hair and slowed her eager bobbing. She was the most delicious thing he had ever seen. How was he so lucky? It was hard to believe-

She took him gagging deep in her mouth, knowing what it would do to him. His fist tightened in her hair. She was too clever. She had seen his eyes go glassy, and tried to take advantage.

“You are a little thief,” he said. He was angry now. He tipped her face up to look at him. A tear dripped from her left eye to her temple.

“I’m sorry.” Her lips, still smudged with chocolate, trembled.

“No you’re not,” he said softly. “Are you?”

Another tear made its way down her cheek, but she remained silent. Her eyes drifted to his erection, still sloppy with her saliva. She moaned.

“You want it that bad?” he said, standing up.

She nodded. He let go of her hair but jabbed once, hard, at the floor. _Stay._

“Was it good?” He took the belt from his pants. It was leather, still stiff and glossy it was so new.

“yes,” she said. There was a hint of defiance in her tone.

“Face to the floor,” he said simply. She got on hands and knees and bent until her cheek was on the hardwood. He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks and stood over her, nude and half-erect. He swung the belt a couple times. It whistled beautifully. He paced, then put his bare foot between her shoulder blades, firmly pressing her to the floor.

“Three times you disobeyed me today,” he said. He lifted his foot so she could breathe. Then, he put it on her face. He did not press, but its warm weight made her sigh. He knew about her foot kink.

“Once in the office, and twice now. It’s shocking.” His toes kneaded into her neck. She squirmed. It moved to her back, making her arch. “You’re too bold, honey,” he said. He clicked his tongue. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“whatever you want,” she said.

He pressed his toes against her panting mouth, silencing her. She let out a muffled moan.

“I bet you’d like that. For me to give you what you want, how you want, when you want.”

She shook her head hard. Her lip’s wet heat made him swell.

“But, baby, that’s how you’re acting.”

She sniffled. Her body bucked. He moved his foot.

“Isn’t it? And don’t you dare give me that bullshit sorry again.” His voice was gaining a hardness that made her want to kiss the floor underneath his feet.

“i’ve been greedy. and impatient,” she said.

“Yes, you have. But what can I do to make it better?"

She sensed sincerity in his voice. She had hurt him with her greed, ruined the balance of the game. And she felt awful.

“i should be punished.” She put her palms flat on the floor, and pressed her forehead to the wood. This clever, strong, beautiful woman was kowtowing to him. And he didn’t have to ask.

He took a deep breath and let the feeling course through him. There were few things better. He was hard as a rock.

“Kiss my feet.”

She kissed the silky tops of his feet. Her face was hot and damp with tears and sweat. Although she was aroused by the act, she did nothing more than what he asked, making sure to keep her tongue in her mouth. She kissed up to his ankle, eyes closed.

He lifted his arm over his head and **fwap!** leather hit flesh.

She cried out, but did not recoil. He knelt beside her and rubbed the welt.

“I’m going to punish you now,” he said, tipping her chin up to look at him. It was her cue to use a safe word if she didn’t want to continue.

“yes,” she said, and bowed her head again.

Adrenaline buzzed in his blood.

“Palms down, like before,” he said. She complied, and he straddled her, putting a foot at either side of her waist. He held the belt by the buckle and wrapped it twice around his fist. It was still stiff, but he had practiced for years, and the first lick made her firm ass flesh bounce deliciously.

It was a hypnotizing rhythm. The whistle of leather, slap of flesh, and her cries. Soon, her ass was red, but still her moans gained a rough, desperate quality that maddened him - it sounded like he was making love to her with the leather. She trembled with pain, but she arched, spreading her thighs. The belt licked around her thigh and hit tender pussy flesh, and she grunted. He stopped.

“Good?” he whispered.

“good,” she said through her teeth. Her pussy dripped to the floor. He bent to gather it with the leather.

“Look at me,” he said. He held the belt up in front of her face.

“Is this what happens when I punish my girl?” he said. The leather dripped her juices.

Her eyes were cloudy with bliss. She kissed the leather.

“That’s nice,” he said, getting on his haunches to run his fingers through her sweaty hair. “Lick yourself off it. Clean my belt.”

She stuck her tongue out and licked, her eyes closed. Her rose tongue against the black leather was porn. He wanted to make her face drip with him. But the punishment wasn’t over.

He moved behind her and slicked the crack of her ass with her own wetness. He grabbed two handfuls of firehot flesh and pumped into her, pressing her cheeks together to surround his cock.

“Aww fuck yeah,” he groaned. Her ass was delectable. He had not made it his yet, but the time was coming. But, for now, teasing her mercilessly would do.

She turned to look at him. The dazed smile she wore was fading to desperation. Her muscles quivered to counter his thrusts, but she remained still.

“You want this in your pussy, girl?” he said, slowing. He reached around to barely caress her swollen lips and came up with dripping fingers.

“yes.” He slid his wet fingers in her mouth to clean as he rode her hot, slippery crack. She tongued his fingers. Again, it made him dizzy. He wanted it on his cock, but she didn’t deserve it. Not tonight. Still, her sucking lips, fat and tear-bruised, did it for him.

“I’m gonna come,” he said, leaning in to bite the back of her neck.

“yesyesyesyes,” she said, panting. She arched harder, and her eyes closed-

“Don’t you dare!” he said in her ear. “On your knees, now.”

He rose and she knelt in front of him, her lips already parted. His fist moved hard and quick on his cock, and he focused on that come-worthy mouth- She eyed him hungrily, gasping, hoping- Her breasts bobbed with her panting, firm and with an interlocked ring of bite marks - he remembered giving them to her as she rode him, arms above her head and firmly bound to the head board - the bottom half of his body covered in her wetness - hips bucking, cunt sucking sucking _sucking_ at his cock -

He groaned and burst onto her breasts, covering her with his come. She went to touch it.

He slapped her hand away. “No. You don’t get to taste tonight.” He rubbed the head of his cock on her breasts, swirling it on her nipples, smearing it on her chest. “That was incredible,” he said, slapping her mouth lightly with his still-hard cock. “I’m drained.”

She hiccuped, but her eyes remained on the floor. He picked up his shirt and cleaned himself off her chest thoroughly. He didn’t want her licking her breasts for a taste. He smiled.

And she would, if he wasn’t careful. Naughty girl.

He caressed her hair. “Stay here. I’m gonna draw us a bath.”

He ran the water and sat on the lip of the tub. She had done brilliantly. He had tested her, and despite a few small infractions, she passed. With flying colors. She was spectacular.

He walked back, and she had not moved an inch. He extended his hand. “Come on, baby. Let’s get clean.”

* * *

She sat against him in the tub, and he washed the chocolate from her hair. His touch was better than a hairdresser’s. She sighed.

“Was I good?” she asked shyly.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “You were great,” he said, and kissed her temple. They sat like that, in silence, for a minute or two, him with his lips pressed to her temple, and her with her hand on his cheek. They breathed together, letting their bodies come down from the high. Her ass burned, but she was excited to see her bruises.

His marks.

He kissed her again and caressed the shampoo from her closed eyes. His tenderness was equal to his meanness, and she cherished the comedown as much as the scene. She bloomed in his gentle, prolonged aftercare.

“My ass is on fire,” she said, cuddling up to him.

“Good,” he said, pouring water over her hair and combing the soap out with his fingers. She turned to look at him. He kissed the tip of her nose. He cupped her breasts, then his hand moved beneath the water and between her legs. “How about here?”

She let out a delicious little whimper.

“Soon,” he said, “but not tonight.” He found her clit and squeezed it gently. Her body snapped into an arch. He chuckled. She bit her lip. “Now let's dry off and snuggle on the sofa with some more of that mousse.”

She smiled and nodded.

-to be continued-

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's spinning out with lust, but he takes her out for a movie. The culmination of the game begins.

She woke, yet again, to an empty bed. She rolled over and hugged his pillow - it still smelled of his shampoo.

Carver. Thinking his name made her stomach muscles quiver like a girl’s. Although she dated ever since her divorce four years before, already she knew no one was quite like him. Her ex-husband was decidedly vanilla, but she married for love. After all, kinky sex should be secondary to being in a healthy relationship, right? She couldn’t penalize the best man she ever met [at the time] for not being dominant. She rolled her eyes. She was young, and although she studied psychology, she didn’t realize how sexual compatibility could effect a long-term relationship. But she learned the hard way. He left her for a alpha business woman type. Then, it was excruciating. Now, it made her wonder. Maybe he’d been a beta all along.

6:33 AM, and he was already gone. He wasn’t the type to sleep a solid eight hours a night. If he got four hours, it was a miracle. She just felt lucky he wasn’t inclined to wake her. She valued slumber. She grabbed her cell. He already texted.

 

_Good morning, baby. Text me when you get up._

 

I miss you. I wanted to make breakfast for you this morning.

 

Her phone buzzed almost immediately.

 

_I have work. But you deserve a nice breakfast, honey. You were so good last night. Sausages. Eggs. Fruit. No toast. Send me a photo before you eat._

 

Yes. She kissed the phone screen.

 

She bounced out of the bed and into the bathroom to pee. Just the release, and the insistent ache from the bruises on her ass,  were enough to make her moan.

Five days without orgasm.

Considering how much he teased her, it was a personal record. She felt pleasure as she dried herself. She dropped the paper into the toilet and pressed her clit. It was swollen, already. After she brushed and washed, she noticed there was a dress laid out on the chair by her bed, along with a wire-free bra and a pair of heels. There were no panties.

 

Is the dress for me? she texted.

 

_Yes, pet. Weather’s fine today. Wear what I laid out, and nothing more. Besides a coat, of course._

 

There had been some times where he vetoed an article of clothes, but he never picked out a whole outfit for her before. It was deep green, with long sleeves and and an A-line skirt. The fabric was plentiful, but light. The bralette’s utter lack of support would be obvious to anyone who looked closely.

Her hand moved between her legs again.

A green dress. The fabric would whisper against her bare skin all day. Bare, and slick. And he would know. The thought made her let out a shivering sigh. Even if they did not see each other at the station, he would still be with her. A whisper in her ear. A hand at the small of her back, guiding.

It was bliss.

 

Thank you, she texted.

 

She dressed, put on some makeup, and started on breakfast. 

* * *

 The morning went by quickly. Her appointments kept her mind off the game, and he was off questioning some teenagers caught up in cyber bullying in the local high school. She had already spoken to the police officers about how to sensitively address the issue. She was still lecturing in the bull pen when he walked in, phone stuck to his ear and scowling. He held a small bag in his other hand. She looked at her, and raised his eyebrow and nodded. It was his equivalent of a smile.

She lost her train of thought. 14 pairs of eyes looked on inquisitively. She cleared her throat and tried to concentrate.

“Please remember that this case is more nuanced than an actual physical attack. It’s textbook group dynamics, and even the instigators-

He disappeared for a bit, then walked into his office without looking at her. She kept talking, moving through the slide presentation, but her full attention was on Carver. His blinds trembled, and she saw his eyes. When no one was looking in his direction, he blew her a kiss. She resisted the urge to return the gesture.

Once the talk ended, she went to her office and saw there was a small bakery box tied with a red ribbon on her desk. “a sweet for my sweet girl” was written on the inside in his spidery handwriting. Again, she kissed the box right over his script and opened it. It was Ferrero Rocher cupcake - her absolute favorite. She locked the door, sat down and ate it slowly, eyes closed, then licked her fingers clean. It was like eating him. And it wasn’t near enough to satisfy her.

 

**1:44**

_Did you like lunch?_  

 

It was delicious. You remembered!

 

_Of course I did, honey. Are you busy?_

 

No. Not until 2.

 

_Come to me._

 

She checked the mirror for chocolate, then walked as casually as she could to his office. One of the detectives stared at her while talking on the phone at her desk. There was a ghost of a smile on her face. She suspected something.

She knocked three times.

“Come in,” he said. His feet were up on the desk, and his hands were in his hair. He sat up and smiled.

“You look beautiful, baby,” he said, and extended his arms to her. Although she bought the dress, the fact he picked it out, then gave her such a besotted look when she wore it imbued it with a whole new life. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply. The rough velvet of his tongue against hers made her whimper and twitch.

He withdrew and smacked his lips. “You still taste like chocolate.”

His hand moved underneath her skirt and up her thigh. She spread to give him access. He touched bare flesh and smiled.

“Good girl.” He caressed her with his fingertips, barely wetting them in her heat, looking deeply in her eyes.

She gasped. He smiled. She put her head on his shoulder, and he ran his fingers through her silky waves.

“Will you go to the movies with me tonight?” he said.

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me out on a date, detective?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Absolutely,” she said. “What shall I wear?” She plucked at his shirt buttons.

“Anything accessible,” he said, squeezing her thigh and brushing his fingers along her slit again.

Someone knocked on the door. She bounced up and smoothed her skirt over her hips.

“Until tonight,” she said, and opened the door.

* * *

**7:34**

 

_I’ll be by at 8 to get you_

 

Yes. Would you like me to make you something to eat?

 

_No. I’m saving room._

 

She shivered with anticipation. She went through all of her dresses, then decided on a dark blue velvet skater dress with glimmering crystals on the skirt. The long sleeves made it casual, but the low scoop neck made it sexy. She took her time getting ready, smoothing flower scented oil on her skin after her bath to make her skin silky. Her own touch was arousing to her. She worked the oil on the insides of her thighs, then lay back to rub it on her belly and breasts. She squeezed her nipples. First, gently, then hard as he might.

She cried out and arched. Wetness leaked down to the bed. Her pussy throbbed. She knew if she touched herself, she would be done almost immediately. But he would know. And she didn’t want to disappoint him.

She rose and put on a bra, and a waist cincher with garters. Her stockings made her skin gleam. But she wore no underwear. She dotted perfume on the back of her neck, between her breasts, on the back of her knees, and her lower belly, humming.

He knocked on the door. He was early.

When she opened the door, he grabbed her hand and walked to the living room. He pushed her against the arm of the sofa and buried his mouth in her ass. She was already wet.

“Aren’t we going on-“

She groaned as he slid his tongue along her crack. She was freshly washed and tasted of perfume. The lobes of her ass pressed firmly against his bristly cheeks. He slid two fingers inside her. Her crystalline wetness made him grunt.

“You’re too clean,” he said into her ass, then bit her right over a bruise.

She couldn’t form words. He stood and unbuckled his belt. He was already painfully hard. He bent her over the cushioned arm of the sofa, fumbled with a condom, and entered her. She gasped and tried to move, but he withdrew and slapped her ass.

“Be still,” he said, and started again. His thrusts were quick and deep - it felt like he’d been eager for hours. He stretched her so deliciously and in this position, he nudged her g-spot with every thrust. Even without moving, she would come so hard-

"You’re always so wet for me, baby,” he whispered.

"yes," she said. Her knees shook.

“Aching, after only five days,” he said. His hand slid into her dress, and pinched her nipple. She couldn’t move, but she shivered.

“You wanna make me come, don’t you?” he said. He bit her earlobe. His beard scratched the tender skin behind her ear. Her whole being was on verge of coming, not just her cunt.

“fuck yes.”

“Then show me.”

She straightened up and got on tiptoes, still grinding on his cock.

“God, yes, work my cock just like that,” he said. He reached around to press into her clit. She was on fire. He smiled despite his arousal and licked her earlobe. She put her knee on the sofa and bent for a better angle, moving her hips in tight circles.

“Give me that pussy,” he said, putting his hands on her hips to guide her. She threw her head back and smiled. She flushed and she wore her mascara on her cheeks with sweat.

“it’s yours,” she said, beginning to tighten around him.

“All mine,” he said. He thrust roughly into her now that she was warmed up. Her scent made him dizzy.

“take it,” she said, biting her lip. Her breasts bounced hard with each thrust. She was dangerously close.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. “Don’t you dare come, baby-“ He bit the back of her neck. She cried out and tightened around him. “I haven’t given you permission-“

She held on to the sofa as he pounded into her. She felt like an overstretched guitar string. If she concentrated on him, she wouldn’t be able to resist. He grunted as he ground out his orgasm, rolling his hips into her. Her toes curled.

He withdrew and gently pulled her to her knees in front of him. He pulled off his condom. He was slick and hard.

“Clean me up. We’re gonna be late,” he said, guiding her head. She licked his wet hair, tasting herself. Her whole bottom half throbbed. She sucked him clean, and his taste made her cunt ache. Her lips slid against his flesh and her tongue swirled on the still-sensitive crown of his cock.

“Easy, baby. Get my balls too.”

She licked herself off them, and rubbed her lips on the silk of his skin.

“You made such a mess,” he said, running his fingers through her hair. “My eager darling.” He pulled her up for a kiss. She was rigid with frustration. He pulled his pants up and caressed her, massaging her arms and back.

She sniffled, but hugged him tight. Her tears wet his neck.

“I’m sorry,” she said, waving her hand over her face. “I’m okay. It’s okay.”

He hugged her tighter. “It’s okay to cry from frustration,” he said. “You’re doing so, so well.” He kissed her forehead.

“Yeah?” she said.

“Really well.” He kissed her tears away. She felt the flick of his tongue on her cheeks, and her pussy flashed heat. What a sadist.

“Now go and redo your makeup. And don’t clean yourself.”

“But I gotta pee.”

“Then pee. Do what I say.” He checked his pants for wetness and sat down, spreading his legs wide. He was still half-hard.

She wiped the smudged makeup and sweat off her face, then peed. She was slick to the thighs, but she obeyed, shaking her hips to dry herself. Wetness dripped down as she reapplied her mascara, and fixed her lipstick. Despite her fresh makeup, she looked profane. Well-used. She sniffed at herself. Sweat pooled between her breasts and under her arms. Her own scent eclipsed that of her perfume.

“Move your ass, girl. Movie’s at 9.”

“Yes,” she yelled, and ran to him.

* * *

 The line at the theatre wasn’t long, since it was a Wednesday night.

“What would you like to watch?” he asked. She looked at the marquis, but her brain buzzed too loudly to make decisions.

“I don’t care,” she said bashfully. “Please. You pick.”

A group of teenage boys passed, but not without giving her a hungry look. She wondered whether they could smell her. He knew they could.

He bought two tickets to a cerebral drama she’d never heard of, and walked to the concession stand.

“A large Icee, cherry. And those,” he said, pointing to a large bag of peanut butter candy.

The cashier turned to her. “And you, miss?”

“She’s fine,” he said, already digging in his wallet for his credit card. The girl rolled her eyes. When she made eye contact with her, Shannon smiled warmly. The girl relaxed and gave them their treats.

Carver handed her the Icee and kissed her temple. “This is the one, right? I remember you saying you hated blue raspberry.”

“Yes,” she said, sucking happily on the straw. He guided her to the theatre. It was nearly empty, despite the fact the previews were already running. They sat just as the film started.

“It’s in French,” she whispered. Her tongue was half numb with the cold.

“I know,” he said. She heard very familiar moans as the camera panned the floor of a bedroom. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Old fashioned clothes - it must be a period drama. The shot widened, and there was a couple feverishly making love on an iron bed. Completely nude, and so full frontal the man’s belly hair was wet with her excitement.

She nearly dropped her drink. Her cunt tightened painfully around nothing. He smiled beside her.

“Rumor is, the fucking is real,” he whispered in her ear. “It looks real.” He opened his candy and crunched on it. The woman rolled her hips into her lover’s, her face a mask of ecstasy. She was gonna come. He was going to make her come. He wanted to make her come-

She dented the sides of the Icee cup she was so tense. When the woman cried out on screen, writhing with pleasure, she whimpered. It looked so delicious. That glorious emptiness. The release.

He put his hand on her knee. “You’re spilling over. Settle.”

She took a deep breath and tried to relax. He was a sadist. Of all the movies to see after what happened earlier, he brought her to that one. She suspected that if it started like that, it wouldn’t be the only soft porn scene. She sighed as the actor kissed the sweat from the woman’s skin. It was so gentle. So lovely.

“I want that,” she said out loud. He put his arm around her. Other than the sex, the story was pretty standard. People having affairs. Broken hearts. Protracted silences on beautiful sets.

He plucked the Icee from her hand and took a sip. “Candy made me thirsty,” he said.

“You can have it,” she said, her eyes glued to the screen. The lovers met in a bookstore. They found a dark, dusty stack and fell on each other, desperate. He got on his knees and lifted her skirt.

Cool fingers spread her knees open, and moved up her thigh. The man on screen gasped at the woman's nakedness underneath. She gasped as he slid his fingers between her cuntlips and found her clit. She vibrated.

“Be very quiet,” he said as he started to rub circles into her swollen bud. The actor buried his head between the woman’s legs with a groan, and the woman’s eyes rolled with pleasure. She dug her fingers into the man’s wavy hair and guided his mouth. It was wanton. Her heel fell to the floor, and her toes curled.

Carver’s rhythm was slow and delicious. It was getting harder to control her breathing. She spread her legs and thrust her hips forward. His fingertips slid down to her opening and plucked. She bit back a moan.

Onscreen, the man stood and bent the woman over just as Carver had earlier.

He slid a finger inside her, then a second. Just as the man on screen started thrusting, so did Carver. She held on to the armrest so hard her hand hurt. Her belly muscles tightened. She gasped, then whimpered. Why did his fingers feel so good? The friction made her sweat. With a soft grunt, he buried his fingers in her to the knuckle. Her head fell back to headrest.

“Keep your eyes on the screen, baby,” he said in her ear. She sniffed at him as he leaned into her. His pheromones were narcotic.

The man onscreen grunted, and came. His sounds made her cunt twitch around Carver’s fingers.

“You’re greedy, aren’t you?” he said in her ear as his fingers curled into her pubic bone.

“yes,” she said through her teeth.

“You want what she’s getting?” he said.

“yes,” she said. She hiccuped as he pressed dangerously into her g-spot. She felt like she was going to burst. He curled his fingers rhythmically as his thumb danced on her clit. She couldn’t pretend anymore. Her face was a rictus of agony.

“Do you think you deserve it?” he asked. His soft lips grazed her ear.

She looked right at him. “I don’t care. But I want it.”

His eyebrow rose. “Get up.” He rose and sucked his fingers clean. “Let’s go.” His face was serious. Had she made him angry? She walked behind him out of the theatre and into the wide hallway.

“Did I say something wrong?” she said, jogging beside him. His eyes scanned, and found a single user restroom. He grabbed her wrist, opened the door, and pulled her inside. She was certain he was going to punish her. He threw her against the sink. “I’m sorry if I said something wrong-“

He sank to his knees and buried his mouth in her cunt. She was deliciously musky, and soaked with arousal. He sucked her clit, then slid his tongue inside her. She put her leg on his shoulder and leaned into the sink. Again, he would tease mercilessly. But she was so grateful she’d take what she could get. She moved her hips, grinding against his tongue and he let her, groaning into her. His tongue was long and flat between her cunt lips, moving from her clit to her opening and back. She was tingling. Sweat dripped down her belly.

She rolled her hips into his mouth once, testing. His fingers dimpled her hips, egging her on. She bit back a cry and ground hard into his tongue, taking her pleasure in his mouth. His tongue muscled its way deeper into her. She spread her legs and looked down. It speared into her, pinker than her cunt. His eyes were amber with lust as she fucked it, whimpering as the muscular spade of it spread her open. It was too much beauty.

“I’m gonna come,” she said softly, and tried to stop.

He slapped her thigh and nodded.

“Please,” she said as he tongue fucked her quick and hard. His panting breath was hot on her. She felt a dangerous pressure building in her loins.

“I’m gonna fill your mouth,” she said, staring down at him. She moved her hips faster. “I’m gonna drown you.”

He grunted. She twitched.

“Can I come?” she said as she felt the first weak pulse.

He nodded again. She pressed him closer and rocked her hips into his face, and twitched hard around him. Wetness flooded his thirsty mouth.

“drink me down,” she said, grinding her last spasms on his tongue.

He rose and nuzzled her nose. The bottom of his face was musky and wet.

“Thank you,” she said dreamily.

“We’re not done yet,” he said as the fist in her hair tightened to pain.

\- to be continued -


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver finally gives Shannon what she's been craving, in more ways than one.

She exhaled as the pain made her pussy swell.

He took her hand and put it between his legs. “My mouth wasn’t enough for my greedy little mistress, hmm?” Her lips curved into a grin. He’d never called her that. She liked it. She looked at him, and he was smiling too.

“No,” she said. He kissed her, hard, sliding his still-salty tongue deep in her mouth. Musk made dots dance in her vision. She wondered whether that is how she truly tasted. It’s not nearly like what she licked off her fingers when she was curious after masturbation. She whimpered.

He ground his hips into her. He was very hard, and her legs spread for him.

“You would have me here in this dirty bathroom?” he said. He licked the slickness off her chin.

“Anywhere, Carver,” she said. She squeezed his tight ass and lifted her leg high to give him access. His fingers curled into her and she seeped wetness. He groaned as she twitched around his fingers, trying to grip him.

“Your cunt is a thing of beauty,” he said, licking the sweat at her hairline, by her ear.

“You make it that way,” she said. She tried to touch him over his pants, but he stopped fingering and slapped her mouth. Her eyes went cloudy. He rubbed her own wetness on her swollen lips.

“I miss you,” he said softly, and slid three fingers deep in her mouth. He loved the way she opened wider, and her tongue curled around the tips to taste him. “I miss the way you come for me. I miss coming in you.”

She whimpered, and he caressed her syrupy saliva onto her cheeks.

“Me too. So much it hurts,” she said.

“No more games, then. You wanna go back in the theater?” he said.

“Only if you want us to get arrested for public indecency,” she said.

“For lewd and lascivious behavior,” he said, cupping her ass, then squeezing.

“That’s redundant, detective,” he said.

“No, it’s not. It’s pleasurable repetition,” he said, and one of his pussyslick fingers slid into her asshole. She gasped, then whimpered.

“You know, Carver, if you really want, you can-“ 

He put his hand over her mouth. “I think we should go home.”

“Home? Mine, you mean?”

He smiled and shrugged. When she tried to wash her face, he shook his head.

“No washing for either of us. We go like this.”

“Okay,” she said, eyeing her smudged makeup and tangled ponytail. He looked more normal, although his lips were swollen rose, and his beard was a bit … damp. But it could be sweat.

He stood behind her and stroked her clit softly. “You look delicious,” he said. “I’m going to ravage you until you have no voice to beg for more.”

Her mouth dropped open. He giggled, then slapped her ass. “Let’s move.”

He yanked the door open. Gladly, there were no after movie crowds, so they walked out of the theater in peace. The parking garage was dark and mostly empty. He held her hand as they walked to the edge, where you could see the night sky. His blue sedan looked seductive. She didn’t want to wait until they got back to hers. She wanted to ride him here, in the back seat like a fuck-hungry teenager-

He clicked his tongue at her when she went to open the door.

“Come here,” he said, walking to the back of the car. He turned her and pushed her against the trunk. He unzipped, put on a condom and pressed himself against her bare ass. She gasped. Her eyes darted to the opposite corner, where someone walked to their car.

“You’re a cop. Someone will see,” she said as he rubbed his cock against her swollen folds. It was getting hard for her to focus. Because of a previous case, he just happened to know where the security cams in this garage were. But he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“Will they?” he said as he gently lifted her hips to give him better access. She shook with nerves, but she was ready - she throbbed harder than he did. She didn’t respond. Her hands were stars on his trunk, and her face was delightfully telling. He put a hand on her throat.

“You make that expression and everyone will know,” he whispered. The crown of his cock kissed her opening. With effort, her face relaxed to bewilderment. His heart contracted with adoration. “That’s almost better.” A couple walked by about 50 meters away. Her hand went to his wrist.

“You said earlier you’d have me anywhere,” he said. His cock stretched her opening. “You want me to stop?”

The look she gave him made him grunt.

“It’s been 6 days, 7 hours and some change since we last fucked properly,” she said. “I’m miserable for you. What do you think?”

He was so proud. He entered her, and she bent over the trunk and moaned.

“Shhh, honey.” He sunk all the way into her, and her legs trembled against his. She moaned again, louder.

“Be silent,” he said. He was about to burst just from her heat. He had to resist the temptation to pull the top of her dress down past her tits. He stroked slowly out, then back in. She squeezed around him greedily and whimpered.

“I can’t to be silent.” she said through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry.”

Someone drove by. They saw him, but not her. Hopefully. He was getting past the point of caring.

“Dance for me,” he said. he lifted her velvet skirt to her back so he could look at her ass. She got on tiptoes and rolled her hips against him. He felt those rolling muscles on his cock and groaned. Her smooth, bouncing flesh made his mouth water.

“You’d make me come right here?” he said, squeezing and spreading her to see her cunt swallow him.

“Yes,” she said, biting her lower lip.

“Anywhere?” he said as his thumb grazed her asshole.

“Anywhere you want, baby,” she said. His cock twitched. He grunted and slid out of her.

“Get in the car.”

She walked on wobbly legs and got in. He got in after her, tucking himself back in his pants. She pouted.

“You’ll get all of it soon enough,” he said, caressing her. Her cheeks were hot with arousal, despite the chill in the night air. She whimpered and squeezed her knees together. He reached over to put her seatbelt on and kissed her neck. She chased his mouth, but he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking spot. Once out on the road, he touched her bare knees.

“Open your legs wide for me,” he said. She nearly raised her knees to her chest. She was shiny and swollen. Her scent filled the small car. He took a deep breath and mmm’d. He merged into traffic. Warm yellow light illuminated her arousal.

“If they could only see what I see,” he said, and slid his hand into her dress to squeeze her breast. She sighed and arched when he pinched her hard nipple. He saw her juices run. The leather seat was glossy underneath her ass. His cock pulsed. He pulled her dress down. Something ripped loudly, but she just moaned and opened her legs wider. Her heat was making him sweat. She was turning the cabin into a hothouse. He almost ran a red light. His tires screeched as he stomped to a halt.

“Fuck,” he said, and chuckled. She was laid out on his passengers seat like a feast. She parted her swollen lips and flicked her clit.

He frowned. “Don’t you dare. Not until I say you can,” he said. A car slowed beside them. A minivan, with a harried Latino behind the wheel. His eyes widened as he noticed Shannon, but she didn’t notice him. Her eyes were on Carver. The light changed, and he sped off before the man could take a closer look.

“Someone saw you,” he said softly, and touched her thigh.

“I don’t care,” she said. His hand slid down toward the fork of her legs. “Let them see. You want them to, no?”

“Maybe,” he said as he fondled her. He wanted to feel everything - swollen, silky folds, fat button, and tight, tight hole. She opened so wide her left knee poked into his side. Her lovely bare feet pointed with pleasure. He stopped slowly at the next red light. The minivan stopped beside them again. The man looked avidly at her, mouth agape. She held on to the seat and rolled her hips into his hand. Carver knew people, it was his job. And this was not a man who would readily report what he saw, for more reasons than one. He rolled her window down.

He slid three fingers into her, opening her up for the man's gaze. His heart pounded atthe act of showing off his cunt to the hungry gaze of a stranger. He’d never gone this far. The man rolled his window down. The light was still red.

“Stroke her,” he whispered. She heard him, but Carver was all that mattered. His fingers moved inside her. She moaned. The man sighed. “Que rica se ve.”

“She’s mine,” Carver said. The light turned green. He hit the gas. He stopped moving his hand as sudden shame flooded him. He took his fingers out and she sighed at the emptiness.

“Carver,” she said, and caressed his face. “Please don’t stop.”

He sucked his fingers clean, then touched her breasts. She took his hand and kissed it repeatedly, lovingly. His eyes remained on the road.

“I don’t care who sees,” she said softly, and kissed each of his fingertips. “It’s only your gaze that’s important.”

He tapped on the brakes, then kept driving.

“You could have me in front of the whole world if you like,” she said, and gently bit his pointer finger.

“You’d want that?” he said softly as he turned into her street.

“I want what you want,” she said. He turned into her driveway and parked behind her SUV. He turned to her.

“I didn’t ask that. I asked if _you_ want that,” he said.

“You’re asking if I like to be watched?” she said, smiling. She sat up and stretched, picked up her heels, and got out of the car. He walked in front of her and opened the door.

“Well?” he asked, closing it behind him.

“Please, sit,” she said, pointing to the sofa. Surprisingly, he did so without a word. She pulled the dress off and straddled him. Her skin was ruddy with desire, but her movements were languid. She was in no hurry - she was sure he would fulfill her every need in his time.

She rubbed her lips against his prickly cheek and hugged him. “I had a reoccurring fantasy when I was young,” she said into his ear. “Really young. A virgin still,” she said as she unbuttoned his shirt. “I don’t know where it came from since I never watched porn, but it was delicious.” She licked his earlobe.

“Tell me,” he said as she unbuckled his belt.

“I was fucking-“

“Use your words,” he said, his hand steady on her back. “Made it sound delicious.”

“Yes,” she said. “There was never any preamble. I just saw myself riding a man, slowly, deeply,” she said. “It didn’t matter what he looked like, though. He was just there, and ready. And so was I. So ready,” she said as her hand went in his underwear to grip him.

“Uhuh,” he said, urging her on.

“It didn’t matter because I wasn’t …” she sighed, trying to find the words.

“Yes?” he said softly in her ear.

“It wasn’t for him,” she said finally. There was no other words for it. “My pleasure didn’t come from riding him. It came from the gaze of the man watching me by the bed.”

“Oh,” he said slowly, moving his hips forward to let her stroke him. “He mattered?”

“In every way,” she said, closing her eyes. She remembered every intense orgasm she had at the thought, and the shame and confusion afterward. She didn’t know how to define her desires. But now Carver was coaxing every single one out into the light of day - ones she cherished, and others she didn’t know were buried deep inside her id.

“His eyes burned into me, and he leaned forward, as if to catch traces of my scent as I rode the other man,” she said. “He was fully clothed, and I knew, he wanted me to. He wanted to see from the outside in how beautifully I fucked. He wanted to see the man’s face contort with pleasure even though my eyes were only for him-“

He grunted as she jerked him, her grip deliciously tight around his cock.

“Even when I came on the other man’s cock, it was always for him, the man with the burning gaze,” she said, moaning. She can’t believe she said it. But now he knew. “My pleasure was his. My orgasms. My beauty. All for him, no matter what.”

“Oh fuck,” he said. “You’ve done it now.”

She stopped stroking. He smiled. “You have a beautifully filthy imagination,” he said affectionately.

“All at your disposal,” she said.

He slapped her thighs. “Get up.”

She pouted, but obeyed.

“Go get your toy box, honey,” he said.

She retrieved it quickly and rolled it in front of him. He opened it and started going through her carefully organized trunk. Everything was separated by purpose and material. He held up a glass buttplug.

“This is new,” he said. His eyebrow arched.

She nodded. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Color me pleased,” he said, but he put it aside. There were metal g-spotters, glass wands with bubbles and colored swirls. “Here. This one’s perfect.” A realistic dildo wobbled in his hand.

She giggled. “It’s Brad,” she said, blushing. “I haven’t … used him in a while. Not had the need, so to speak.” She winked at him.

“It has a name,” he said. She shrugged. It wasn’t too big, but thick and veiny, with a handy suction cup at the base. “Brad indeed. I think he will do nicely.” He walked to the kitchen and came back with a chair. It was a regulation caneback chair, with a smooth wood seat, no cushion.

She smiled. “Oh my God,” she said.

“What?” he said and he put the chair in front of her.

“I think I know where this is going,” she said.

“It's that filthy imagination,” he said. He stripped off his shirt and kicked off his pants and shoes. She lay on the sofa and watched.

“You’re beautiful,” she said, smiling dreamily. Her eyes drifted between his legs. “I want you.”

“Don’t push it,” he said, and pulled down his underwear. She sat up as his hard cock pointed at her.

“Can I suck it?” she said, licking her lips. “Just a taste.”

He walked to her and pressed it against her lips. She whimpered and licked off the copious precum, eyes half-closed with pleasure. When she started to suck, he pulled away. He licked the suction cup and stuck it on the chair.

“Did it taste good?” he said, and pointed to the dildo. She knew what he wanted. She stood and moved in front of the chair. He gently caressed her cunt. “Ooh, I think you’re ready for him.”

“Yes,” she said as she sat down. He sighed as the toy sank into her soaking wet cunt. He sat on her coffee table and watched as she rode the dildo, her hands behind her to steady her.

“Does it feel good?” he said as she rolled her hips. It was surreal, to see his cunt with another cock in it. Surreal, but not unpleasant, since he could concentrate on the pleasure of the sight of her without being distracted by her tightness and heat. He touched himself lightly, although he didn’t need it to stay hard. She looked delicious. 

"Better than good, with your taste still on my tongue," she said. She sure fucking knew what to say.

There was still too much toy still not wet with her juices. “Come on, baby. Take it deeper for me,” he said, caressing her thigh.

She sat lower, and her thighs trembled as her pussy swallowed more of it. She moaned, and sweat shone on her breasts and belly.

“That’s a good girl,” he said, his voice rough. “Now ride it like you want it. Show me how pretty you fuck.”

She gave him a look that bordered on bruised, but he realized quickly it was fulfilled desire. She bounced on it, moving her hips so beautifully it struck him dumb. If that is how she fucked him, no wonder he needed to go away in his head to regain control. She was exquisite. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as she rode, and she was so wet that she took the dildo to the root. Her ass slapped on the damp wood.

He squeezed his throbbing cock.

“You like giving me a show, baby?” he said. She moaned a response. Her clit was hard and ready to be worshipped. He wanted to touch, but he stroked himself instead. “Ride that cock, honey,” he said. “Make him come with my pussy.”

She cried out, loving the game.

He stood over her, staring with wolf-like hunger. It made her bloom.

“You-” she said, but he stuffed his cock in her mouth before she could finish. She leaned forward and ground into the dildo as he fed her. His taste made her drip in fresh wetness, and she groaned roughly into his flesh. Saliva dripped off her chin, and she made love to his cock with her mouth as best she could. She was tightening around the dildo. She wanted to come with both cunt and mouth filled. She caressed his thighs and he matched his rhythm to her hips. He knew her so well. He pulled out of her mouth and a thread of saliva dripped to her breasts.

“More,” she said.

He fell to his knees and spread her legs. “Ride,” he ordered. She obeyed. He stared at her up close, and groaned at her tender, swollen flesh being stretched so enticingly. And he licked from filled hole to clit. She gasped and stopped. He slapped her hip. “Keep going!”

She gripped his shoulders and started again, but this time, she watched. He looked at her, then licked again, with a broad tongue. She shivered.

“Again, please,” she said.

This time, he licked more slowly, circling her stiff bud with his tongue. He caressed her thighs and sighed at the sight of her cunt grinding the dildo. He always wanted to do it - taste her when she was filled. He wondered whether it affected the flavor, made it deeper.

“Carver, please,” she said. “I want your mouth.”

His face was just inches away from her. He smiled up at her. “More than the cock?”

“I want both,” she said.

“Greedy slut,” he said softly. He grabbed her hips and guided her to sit up and grind on the dildo. She obeyed, still gripping his shoulders. Her lovely pussy swallowed every centimeter. She was giving off heat in waves.

“For you, yes,” she said. She dared to brush her fingers over his mouth. The feel of it fucked up her rhythm. “Lick me.”

“You seem to be having enough fun with Brad,” he said, rubbing her thighs.

“No. I want your mouth,” she said. Her lower lip actually quivered.

“But you haven’t stopped grinding him, have you?” he said. “You can’t help being my dirty little porn star.”

She threw her head back and moaned. “No.”

“You want me to see how much you love it, hmm? Riding that thick cock?”

“mmmm,” she said, slowing for his hungry gaze. He licked her again, and her thighs trembled.

“You want me to suck, hmm?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Say please,” he said.

“Please suck,” she said, caressing his face.

“Keep fucking him,” he said. She obeyed.

“Please suck what?” he said softly as he brushed her clit with his fingers.

“Please suck my … bud,” she said, flushing.

He chuckled.”Bud? You know how I feel about those silly pet names. Call it what it is, baby.”

“Clit! Please, suck it!” she said. 

He got kissing close. “You’re not using complete sentences,” he said. She felt his breath on her. “I love complete sentences.”

“Please, suck my clit, Carver,” she said.

“Good girl,” he said, and sucked her swollen clit in his mouth. She let out a guttural moan and lifted her hips, and the dildo slid out of her cunt.

“Don’t you want both?” he said between leisurely licks.

“I lied. I prefer your tongue,” she sighed. He parted her lips and looked at her cunt.

“You love my mouth that much?” he said. “You want to ride my face?”

“Yes, please!” she gasped.

He lay on the carpet and patted his shoulders. “Face my cock.”

She sat on him and bent over.

He fondled her and slid two fingers inside. “Look at how pretty you are,” he said softly. His cock twitched. She moaned.

“You want to suck it, don’t you?” he said.

“Yes.”

“Does it look good?” he asked as she moved her pussy over his face.

“Delicious,” she said.

He licked her folds. She was hot, and gloriously swollen. He wanted in. He twitched again. She whimpered.

“No touching,” he said as she spread her open and licked from her clit to her opening. She shivered. “Just looking.” He buried his tongue in her.

He sucked and licked between her legs, but she was so hungry for him it was distracting. He was hard and ready just from tasting her, and precum seeped steadily from his cock and wet his belly. She licked her lips. He said no touching his cock. But he didn’t say anything about his belly-

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on his mouth. He was too clever for that bullshit. And she did not want him stop. His tongue swirled from cunt to clit. He gave it a soft suck while his tongue flicked over it. She curled into herself and groaned. Oh, he was good.

Her panting breaths on his cock were distracting. He ached for her lips, and the sucking heat of her, but he didn’t think he could hold on for both. He sucked harder, eager for her orgasm. She ground her face on him and he groaned loudly into her flesh. She cried out, and her thighs squeezed his head. To be drowned like this, between a beautiful, horny woman’s legs. He slurped her wetness and sucked. Even if he was going to hell afterward, what a fucking way to go-

“I’m gonna come, baby. Oh god-” she moaned, and her flesh shivered, then twitched against his tongue. She flooded his mouth again, and he sucked her clit until she rested her head on his belly and sighed.

“Bedroom. Now,” he said, and slapped her ass. She got up slowly and walked behind him. He lay on her neatly made bed and rolled on a condom.

“No worship?” she said.

“Come here,” he said, and patted his hips. She straddled him.

“Slow and deep, honey,” he said.

“Okay,” she said, and sat on him. They moaned together as he stretched her open. She did as he asked, moving her hips in slow circles. She rubbed his chest, and caressed his face. He was so lovely. She adored the way he looked at her when she was top - she could tell he loved it. It was so hot that even though he was on the bottom, he still controlled her pace so beautifully with hands and hips. His hips were narrow, but strong, and he knew exactly when she ached for him to fuck up and into her and make her-

He squeezed her hips painfully to bring her back into the moment. “Stay with me.”

“I am with you,” she said, tracing his mouth. Her hands moved down to his hips, right above where her thighs hugged them. “Completely.” She gripped him and savored every slow, root-deep thrust. He looked at her, completely given over to sensation, and his balls tightened. Her nipples were fat and begging to be sucked. Her mouth was open, pink and panting, and her cunt was just as pink, and hot-

He twitched dangerously and stopped moving. She looked at him and smiled.

“I felt you,” she said. “You’re aching to come.” She leaned forward until her breasts pressed against him. She put his hand on her ass. “Come. You don’t know how hot it is to know I give you pleasure.”

He grunted as she began to move her hips again, slow as he requested. Her breath was hot and sweet on his face. “Does that feel nice?” she said.

“Yes,” he said. “So wet.”

“You make me wet,” she said, and kissed his neck.

“But you could be wetter,” he said, and wrapped his arm around her waist slowly.

“For you, yes,” she said, grabbing the headboard. She knew what came next.

He held her and fucked her hard and fast. She held on to the headboard and parried each thrust beautifully, her breasts jiggling just inches from his face. He slapped her ass twice.

“Fuck me like you mean it!” he said, and squeezed her tits. She groaned and redoubled her effort. Her face was getting that familiar rictus of a deep cunt orgasm. And he knew once she squeezed him, he was going to come. “Take my dick like you won’t get it again for another month.”

“fuck yeah,” she said, curling over him. “make me beg for it, baby,” she said. Their hips slapped against each other.

“And you will, won’t you? You’ll kiss my feet for a taste,” he said.

“Yes, I’ll kiss anything for this big, thick, cock,” she said, rolling her hips at every word.

“fuck,” he said, gripping her hips and flipping her over on her back. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his ass.

“let me feel you come,” she said, bucking with every thrust. It hurt now he was so deep. And she was gonna come again because of it. Her hands turned to claws on his ass, and the sudden pain spurred him on. He gripped the headboard and fucked his whole cock into her. “Make it hurt, baby,” she said. “Make me love it.”

The mattress bounced beneath them, but he stared at her. She was so beautiful. And completely his. His heart swelled. She opened her eyes and caressed him.

 _I love you_ , she mouthed.

She loved him. He whimpered, and fell on her as he came. She held him tight and rolled her hips into him, riding every spasm from his cock and cooing endearments in his ear.

He rolled off her and stared. She smiled at him.

“Was that what I think it was?” he said softly. He noticed a vicious redness on her neck and shoulder - he bit her as he came. She touched it gingerly.

“What that response what I think it was?” she said, and kissed his chest lovingly. He pulled her into his arms.

“Did you mean it?” he said, kissing where he had bruised her.

“Yes,” she said, sighing at his tenderness. He smiled into her skin.

“I love you too,” he said, enjoying the mouthfeel of the words. And he did love her. Feeling bubbled up from his chest, and he had to restrain a giggle. They loved each other. It was brilliant. “I’m gonna tell everyone. Make a sign. Throw a block party. Is that what people do nowadays? It's been a while.”

“Mostly, they switch from 'single' to ‘in a relationship’ on Facebook,” she said, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. "Or share couple’s selfies on Instagram.”

He groaned dramatically. “Fuck that,” he said.

She smiled. “I suppose we could tell people we are now together and very much in love,” she said.

“Sounds like a lot of work, walking up to co-workers and random strangers on the boardwalk and telling them all that noise." He hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

 "Then let's try just existing. There doesn't need to be an announcement - people will look at us, and know." She yawned and snuggled into his chest.

He rubbed her limbs gently for a few minutes, deep in thought. “How do you, uhm…”

“How do I what?” she said, her voice already heavy with sleep.

“How do you do ... a Facebook?” he said. The word sounded foreign in his mouth.

She burst out laughing.

 

THE END

 


End file.
